


They Seduced Us...

by Kathryn819



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn819/pseuds/Kathryn819
Summary: Parallel to the Incubi, the five grandchildren of the Anderson family were not given high expectations, but given an uncaring parent who goes through wives like paper. As he wasn't a demon, his relationships were more serial monogamy than anything else. He cared little for his children unless they were making him look good or making him look bad. Together, the five sisters decide to use their new estate as a way to get out from under their father's thumb. And maybe they'd even find what they didn't even know they were looking for.





	1. Prologue

The news was devastating to each of the girls. Grandpa was gone? And on the same day, he was in a hole in the ground, while their drunkard father asks about the will.

“Who cares about the stupid will? It’s not like that old fart is getting his shit in the first place.” Susan sneered, crossing her arms. Her black attire fit the occasion, but her tongue piercing inviting others to “Suck My Dick” did not. She refused to cry, and so was only allowing herself her own righteous anger at the moment.

“Clearly, Father does and you shouldn’t-” Daisy was still holding her backpack to her chest. They called her out in the middle of the school day for this. And it hasn’t quite hit her yet.

“I surely do reckon she can say what e’er’s on her mind! Ain’t that what he woulda wanted?” Leela’s southern affectation always got worse when she was in emotional distress. She couldn’t think enough to keep all the vocabulary straight.

Kat was late. As usual. But she had a good reason this time, if the teddy bears in her arms had anything to say about it. “I-”

“You missed the service. Where were you?” Daisy couldn’t help but bark out. 

“I… I brought some toys.” Kat looked into the distance as if seeing something far away. Something from long ago. “I th- I thought he would like to have some with him, you know, even in the afterlife. It could make him happy.”

Gemma barely looked up from the grave or her spot, cross-legged on one of the fold out chairs they brought for the occasion. “They said he died in his sleep.” She spoke, as if to herself. “So it’s like he just fell asleep, and never had to wake up again.”

Daisy frowned and looked at the open casket. “He was good at making us happy. Keeping everyone else smilin’ till the bitter end, right?” She couldn’t help but let out a smile, and then a choked sob.

Kat wrapped a comforting arm around both Daisy and Leela as they began to cry. Kat felt her own tears stinging her eyes but she forced herself not to cry. She had to be the adult here. She had to comfort them so they could feel better.

They stayed like that until the lawyer came to tell them what the girls had gotten. “He made a very simple will. Giving only two things away. The estate and all that belong in and to it, to his 2nd eldest granddaughter-”

“I got the estate?!” Daisy couldn’t help but shout, bewildered and terrified. 

“Yes.” The lawyer seemed peeved at the interruption, and it was all he needed to do to get Daisy to look to her feet in embarrassment. 

“My second youngest, 4th eldest granddaughter shall get all my liquid assets immediately. My non-liquid assets shall be transferred to her on the eve of her 25th birthday.” The lawyer finished reading it to her.

“I got… the family fortune?” Kat seemed just as uncomfortable as Daisy was. She never wanted the money, in fact she once mentioned how nice it would be to have the estate. She had everything she needed already, and she just wanted a big home they could all live in without being under the thumb of their rotten father. Unbeknownst to Kat, her lack of desire for the fortune was the exact reason it was bestowed upon her.

Well, it seems they could still all live together the way Kat wants. Daisy couldn’t be _that_ hard to convince. 

And she wasn’t.

“Let’s all move into the estate.” Gemma spoke as soon as they got back to the house.

“Fuck yeah,” Kat replied, immediately all for this idea. “No more curfew and complete freedom.”

Susan’s lips curled up in a smirk. Their dad would **_hate_ ** this, which was all the more reason to do it.

“Complete freedom? Ya’ll? Ain’t that just the scariest thang a girl can imagine!” Leela joked of course, but part of her might’ve been serious.

“Seriously? All of you guys?!” Daisy was distressed, hiding her chocolate face with her dark chocolate locks. “Fine, fine. But if something bad happens I’m blaming you!”

“Wow. That was so difficult.” The sarcasm dripped from Gemma just like always. 

“Pack your shit, we’ll move tomorrow night!” Susan was already 100% down for this plan.

Whether it was a good idea or not...


	2. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty Self Explanatory

They each packed what they wanted to keep and it really showed how much they each had in this world worthy of keeping.

Kat kept almost all her clothes - looking for clothes in her size was a nightmare so why go shopping and leave her old, perfectly functional clothes? She also kept her comics, stuffed animals, toys, and electronics. But that was it. 

Susan mocked her collection of plushies. She didn’t understand and Kat couldn’t explain it. How could one say it? Yes, I need every single one of these stuffed animals. They are my memories. Each one came from a different day and just touching them sent me back in time? 

Her first stuffed animal - the fluffy bear with half an ear ripped off, lovingly named Berry, because it was purple - brought her to one of her first memories. She was building a sandcastle and some asshole kicked it, sending sand flying and ruining her hard work. Susan got into a fistfight with the jerk who did it, while Daisy gave Kat the teddy bear she had gotten that day in a desperate attempt to get her to stop crying. She could still feel the warmth of Gemma’s delicate hand on her shoulder, and still hear the sound of a crunch as Susan broke the bigger kids nose.

What about Rover? Sure it was a ratty little white and black toy, stained with so many things that it was spilled on over the years. Leela’s mom won it at the first - and only - carnival she took them to as a member of the family. Leela didn’t want it. She wanted the big toy. So Leela’s mom just called her a spoiled little brat and gave it to Kat, before trying to win the bigger one.

The black cat doll that Gemma got her. She handed it to her for her 10th birthday, just handing it to her at 12:00 AM, as soon as her birthday began. Gemma’s normal monotone voice, soft with affection. “Happy Birthday, Kat.”

Susan didn’t remember the small moments like Kat did. She only packed her favorite jewelry and her favorite clothes. After all, they could just buy new shit. And it wouldn’t be tainted with knowledge that it came from their dad’s wallet.

Gemma packed her books and journals, her photo collections, and sketchbooks. And some of the figurines she had collected. And of course, all her gemstone collection. And those pretty beach shells she had. And her legos. She had a lot of collections, okay? Get off her fucking back.

Leela only kept what she would need. Because Leela is smart and plans ahead. She just doesn’t act like it.

Daisy packed the most. She packed all their important papers. Her sister's things they forgot. And every single thing she owned.

None of them had a single negative word to say about this plan until they were actually at the house, lugging their luggage behind them. When they got to the house, Leela started to wince. She just dropped her luggage at her feet. 

“This place ain’t smellin’ right!” Leela stomped her foot. “I ain’t goin’ in there. Smells like fresh blood.”

“Are you sure you aren’t simply paranoid?” Daisy asked, gently as she could.

“Yeah! Gramps didn’t even bleed when he died. He simply died of some mysterious thing that no one can explain in this very estate… yesterday” Kat added, as if she were talking about the weather. “Nothing to worry about at all.”

“That’s not a fucked up thing to say at all.” Susan said with a derisive snort.

Gemma, as usual, said nothing. Until she threw open the doors and saw the five boys lying bleeding on the floor. “Well, fuck.” She turned to Leela. “You might have been right.”

“Fascinating,” Kat said, now looking for a stick to poke them with while Daisy fretted over whether or not to call the cops. Susan was checking her nails as if she had seen this sort of thing all the time. Gemma was staring at them with unblinking eyes. Leela, meanwhile, was trying not to hurl.

Nobody would ever know what the girls' next move would be, had they stayed down. Because right at that moment Sam stood up.

“Woman. You’re going to let me kiss you.” He spoke, standing inches away from Susan and staring her down. He was, like, half-a-foot taller than her.

The girls were less shocked about his abrupt harassment than they were about the normally fiercely independent and frankly stubborn sister, just melting under his gaze.

Susan’s cheeks turned bright red and she stuttered out a “Uh...huh… g-go ahead…”

Kat’s eyebrow shot up in surprise, while Daisy and Leela’s jaws dropped. Gemma’s eyes widened. What the fuck is up with their sister?? Has she been replaced by an alien??

“Good,” Sam spoke, before kissing her.

Kat wanted to intervene, but Daisy stopped her. Apparently, this is what Susan wanted. So she should be able to have what she wants.

When James stopped his brothers, the sisters still had their eyes glued to Susan. (Except for Kat, who looked up and said “Where?” Upon hearing Sam call Erik a pretty boy.) They couldn’t get over this.

At least until Susan punched Sam in the face.

“Ah, there my sistah is.” Leela commented.

Daisy’s response was drowned out by Sam’s voice. “Ouch!! What’s your problem?”

“You can’t go around making people kiss you. You dick!” Susan snapped. “What are you, a pervert?”   


“Pervert?! It was only a kiss!”

“That doesn’t make it not perverted. Asshole.” Susan huffed. “I’ve fucked guys a hell of a lot less perverted than you.”

“Then why does it matter that I kissed you?”

Susan simply punched him again.

“Ow!! Hey, what was THAT for?” “Have more respect for other people!” Susan snapped at him.

“Stop making a big deal of it.”

“Do you want me to punch you again?”

“Well, what do you want me to do? It’s not like I can somehow take it back.”

Kat waited until Sam stopped speaking to punch him. Sure, Susan did it twice already. But it was her turn dammit. It doesn't matter that Susan was the one he kissed. She wanted to hit him.   


Susan was gonna ask for an apology. But this is fine too, she guesses.

"You're just being violent now!" Sam barked, holding his cheek. He might've deserved the first punch. And it's possible he could have earned the second. But the third was completely uncalled for.

Daisy adjusted her glasses and huffed. "Was that really necessary?"

"Nope," Kat answered in her cheery tone. "But I wanted to punch him too!"

"You haven't earned what I've earned," Susan growled, still peeved that he kissed her. And even more, peeved that she let him.

Kat blew a raspberry at her.

"I reckon we should focus our attention on the five bleedin' men in our house." Leela reminded them all.

Daisy is the one who asked them all why they were there. And the explanations didn’t help in any way. It just served to make all five of the girls more confused.

Daisy’s eyes widened. “You’re trying to tell me incubuses exist?!”

“Incubi. It’s incubi.” Gemma corrected.

“Incubi?” Kat asked, arching an eyebrow. “I feel like if they existed, I would know about them.”

“Yeah.” Susan agreed.

“... all creatures or d’ya look up stuff where yall’d specifically know if sex demons were a thing?” Leela teased.

“Guys, guys. Please stay on topic.” Daisy frowned at them.

“Fine.” Kat looked James in the eyes and challenged him. “Prove it.”

“Very well, Erik, go ahead.”

“Hehe, very well…” He came closer to her and ran his fingers through her hair gently. “My sweet, you’re so tempting with such non-belief… let me ease your mind with a tender kiss. I promise you’ll enjoy every minute of it, and maybe you’ll even want more.”

Kat just melted, her own cheeks turning bright red. She just nodded and kissed him back, her brain going to mush while simultaneously cataloging every single feeling she had at this moment. She would go back to this a lot. It was, after all, her first  _ real  _ kiss.

“Well, this doesn’t prove anything.” Gemma commented, “She always reacts this way when a redhead flirts with her.”

Nobody replied and it was said softly enough that James’s “Alright. That’s enough.” totally drowned out her words.

Kat was staring at Erik, her cheeks flushed. Okay, she wanted to do that again. And Kat  _ always  _ does what she wants. So the boys need to stay. To facilitate her bad behavior. She’d convince Daisy. She was good at that.

“So… incubi do exist.” Kat quietly admitted.

Daisy immediately just fainted. She would have fallen to the floor if not for Leela’s quick reflexes, catching her in her strong arms. 

“Shit. She fainted.” Sam said, staring at her.

“It’s cool.” Susan shrugged. “She does this a lot.”

“Well, ain’t this whole sitchiation stranger than…” Leela didn’t think it through the whole way before she started to speak and it was falling apart at the seams now. “Uh… green snake.. In a… sugar cane… tree...?”

“Do you wanna try that one again?” Gemma snarked. “Maybe think it through before saying it out loud?”

“Excuse me?” Leela’s fake southern accent went away with her temper as she spoke. “Watch your fucking mouth.”

“What was that?” Gemma teased.

“I said, I reckon ya should shut your pretty lil mouth, before I break ya pretty lil teeth.” Leela growled.

“Maybe we should put Daisy down to lay on the couch before we fight. Also, since Daisy is asleep, I call the master bedroom.” Kat declared, taking the situation she was presented with and using it to get whatever she wanted.

Especially if she can use it as a bargaining chip, to keep that red-headed pretty boy around so she can kiss him again.


End file.
